


The Fall of Manburg

by Lunar_Luminessence11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Men Crying, Near Death Experiences, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Luminessence11/pseuds/Lunar_Luminessence11
Summary: Tubbo is reluctantly at Schlatts side when the final day comes. Fundy and Niki were found out as spies and brainwashed into doing as Schlatt says, Eret and Tubbo are on watch, and Schlatt has something up his sleeve.(I don't know how to summarize, just read and find out I guess?)Pay attention to the date this was made. This was before the festival was announced O_OI would have never guessed about what was going to happen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 486





	The Fall of Manburg

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> Schlatt  
> Non-Graphic death  
> Child Abuse  
> Swearing
> 
> This is 100% just my take on what could happen but it likely won't. This probably sucks because I wrote it while I'm supposed to be in class. Basically, if the Minecraft wars were real? It's long... I was originally gonna do a dark ending but I decided against it. Uh, point out any mistakes you find or anything you think I can improve. I am very open to constructive criticism.

The air was still and cold. The sky was grey even though the sun was setting, as though it was just as upset at the events that were going to occur. Tubbo shivered and pulled the sleeves of his suit. He didn’t like the style choices Schlatt made. The suit was thin and colder compared to the warm and thick jacket he was used to with his uniform, the one Schlatt made him burn. He looked down at the memory. It wasn’t a pleasant one. Schlatt holding a sword to his back as he placed the uniform in the cobble stone burning area. A test of loyalty, he had said. 

A firm hand fell on his shoulder, causing a flinch to his small frame. “Are you ready, Tubbo? Today is the day,” Schlatt smiled excitedly. Tubbo knew exactly what today was. Eret appeared next to them with Fundy close by. Eret was still okay, he was a good actor after all. Fundy wasn’t though, that was how he got caught. He was now a shell of his former self. He had been found out as a supporter of Pogtopia. The once loud and fun man was now nothing but a mindless soldier. Niki was too, but the members of Pogtopia didn’t know that yet. Niki was still locked in her cell, broken and depressed. She had given up hope. Their family was being broken slowly. 

“Yes, Schlatt,” Tubbo responded in his monotone voice, the one all Schlatts questions and orders had received. 

“Oh perk up, Tubbo! Today is the day, the final battle. The final day of Pogtopias silly resistance. You should be excited! The final day of Wilbur and Tommy,” He cheered. Tubbos heart pounded. He didn’t want that to happen. He knew Pogtopia had Techno and Dream and that odds were in their favor but Schlatt had been working on something. Something even Tubbo and Eret didn’t know about. Fundy and Niki were the only ones to know but with his soldier state they weren’t going to be saying anything about it anytime soon. Tubbo had been ordered to stay at Schlatts side ever since Fundy and Niki had been found out. Eret has been meeting Technoblade in secret in place of Tubbo. 

Dream had been heartbroken and mostly in his house since he saw that George was fully in support of Manburg. Sapnap, Karl, Skeppy, and Punz had been neutral about the whole thing, not wanting to participate in the war, though Sapnap was willing to help either of his friends at any point. They had been comforting Dream though, and they were all against the name change of the small country and their current President. Bad, Dream, and Techno had all taken their side on the side of Pogtopia, with now only Tubbo and Eret working as insiders. 

Schlatt squeezed on Tubbos shoulder once more, this time slightly more aggressive. Tubbo fought back a hiss from the pain. That squeeze had been on a bruise Schlatt had given him a day or two ago. Tubbo didn’t say anything though and continued his walk by his leaders' side. Dream would be here soon; he was sure of it. Schlatt wasn’t wrong, today was the final day. Tubbos heart didn’t stop racing. He felt a breeze by his ear. 

‘It’s going to be okay, Tubbo. It will all be okay.’ 

Tubbo smiled at the reassurance from Tommy, he wishes he could whisper back but Schlatt would see. Wilbur and Tommy understood that though. He was lucky to have such amazing friends in his mind. 

He jumped when there was a sudden knock on the base's doors. Dream was here then, Tubbo put together. Schlatt grabbed Tubbos wrist and nodded towards Fundy, who walked off towards the forbidden rooms. Eret looked as blank about it as he could but Tubbo noticed the small glance he spared toward him. Fundy walked off and Tubbo looked at Schlatt concerned. “Eret, let our guests in?” Schlatt requested, oddly calm about the situation. Tubbo could feel his legs shaking in anxiety as Eret walked briskly towards the dark wooden doors. The world was silent besides the harsh breeze outside the building. 

The door opened revealing Techno, Dream, and Wilbur. ‘Tommy and Bad must be waiting in the forest then’ Tubbo thought before a rough squeeze on his wrist made him snap out of the train of thought. “Welcome to our lovely place, how may I help you?” Schlatt asked, glaring at Wilbur for being on the land. 

“We’re here to negotiate. You can either follow the treaty we set out at the end of the last war and surrender the land you took control of, or you can face the wrath of a very angry rebellion,” Dream spoke, his smiling mask daunting. He took to wearing it on his face more often now. Probably because of George. Techno had a diamond axe in his hand as well as a netherite chest plate. Dream was in his set of enchanted netherite armor and Wilbur was in full iron with a shield and diamond sword. They looked intimidating to Tubbo who was forbidden from wearing any armor around Schlatt. 

“Now, why would I do that? I have the upper hand, Dream. I’m not giving it up because you want me to,” Schlatt responded coyly. Why wasn’t he scared? He should be. Dream and Techno are famous for being good at this. They could kill Schlatts armorless self quickly. Tubbo was scared. Schlatt had something up his sleeve if he was this confident. 

“Are you bloody stupid, Schlatt? We have you surrounded!” Wilbur shouted from Dreams left. 

The president scowled “You’re lucky enough to not have been killed yet for being on my land, scumbag,” he growled, clenching his fists. Tubbo flinched at the tight grip on his wrist. Wilbur shut up and glared after seeing Tubbos pain. Dream put his arm in front of Wilbur. 

“I said negotiate, Schlatt. What would be something we could do in order to get Manburg back to following the treaty?” Dream asked. Wilburs face hardened at the name of his former countrys name change. 

“Nothing really. I kinda like things around here. Niki’s taxes are making me money, Tubbo is a great right hand man,” Tubbo was pulled towards him as if proving a point, “And Fundy and Eret have been a great addition to my battalion with George and Big Q.” Dream stood still at Georges name, acting nonchalant about it but Tubbo was sure he was hurt by the mention. Schlatt must have known too. Schlatt finally let go of Tubbos wrist. Tubbo was quick to pull it towards him and look it over. There were definite bruises where Schlatt was gripping tightly. Schlatt walked towards the trio confidently. He knew they wouldn’t hurt him right now; they still wanted a peaceful way of fixing this issue. “You see, Dream, I would love to make peace, I would, but I was elected so that means the people wanted this,” He laughed. 

“You won by a scam!” Wilbur protested, “You’re supposed to be co-ruler with Quackity!” 

“Quackity said he didn’t mind and if you run your mouth one more time, you’re gonna be sent back to your base the hard way.” 

Wilbur huffed angrily but quieted at the same time Fundy came back holding a sword with Niki following close behind. She would look normal at first glance but if you were near enough you could see the broken and dead look in her eyes as she wore her uniform coat, the one thing remaining of L’manburgs suits in the area. Tubbo looked shocked to see her but gave her a pitying look. He may be the one getting hurt but he was far more worried about her. Wilburs eyes looked excited to see the girl, even if he tried to hide it, though that look quickly turned to concern. Tubbo knew he was relieved to see she was alive though. Fundy handed the sheathed sword to Schlatt, who nodded in acknowledgement. Fundy then wordlessly went to stand by Nikis side. Eret and Tubbo both looked confused and worried at the strange behavior. “Here’s the thing, Will, I have a surprise here. Something you wouldn’t know about, even if you had an insider,” Tubbo swallowed nervously, his heart beating a million times a minute, “We all know that if someone dies, they’ll respawn. It’s been a fact for as long this world has existed. You die, you can come back. You’re traumatized, sure, but you can.” 

“What are you trying to say, Schlatt?” Techno questioned from Dreams right. 

“What if I told you I found a way for a permanent kill?” 

The world was silent. Those listening in from the woods were likely just as shocked as everyone in the room aside from Fundy and Niki. Tubbo felt fear course through his veins, that shouldn’t be possible it was surely a bluff. 

“Yeah, right, Goatman. That’s not possible,” Techno responded with an eye roll, he was great at acting as though he didn’t care but still, even he was a little unnerved. 

“Would you like to test that theory?” Schlatt threatened, pulling Niki towards him. He was responded with a chorus of disagreement from all parties. Schlatt smiled and let Niki go. Dreams head was lowered, making his smiling mask look threatening in the torch light. “So, I will let you guys choose. You guys can fight me or leave me be, your choice,” he smiled smugly. Wilbur put his hand to his mouth, whispering to those in the woods most likely. 

“Uh, I vote fight,” Techno stated. 

“Ey, Schlatt, I found those papers you wanted me to get,” George announced walking into the room. His eyes were on the papers, but he looked up when he noticed the silence. His faced dropped upon seeing Dream, probably just as upset with him as Dream was hurt. “Oh,” he said, “Do you want me to place them in your office then?” George asked, noticing the tense atmosphere. 

“It’s fine, George. You can bring them here,” The leader responded. Dream was tense where he stood, whether of anger or betrayal was hidden. George walked over and handed the papers to the man, taking his place by Eret. His eyes hidden by his goggles, but his normal outfit replaced by the suit Schlatt had his staff wearing. Dreams hand was slightly shaking but no one mentioned it. “Well? If you don’t give me an answer, I’m going to assume it’s fight. Tubbo, would you hold this?” Schlatt asked, already handing Tubbo the blade as he began to read through the papers, placing them in his inventory. Tubbo fumbled to grab it, causing Schlatt to glare at the small boy. 

The team stood in their place; Techno already have voiced his opinion on their choice but two more needed to figure it out. A sudden clanking of swords caused Tubbo and Schlatt to turn around quickly. There was Tommy, a cloak on top of the now dirty clothes he had before the first war. Tubbo felt relief and worry sweep over him at the same time. He was relieved to see his friend alive, but Fundy was strong. “You sly mother fuckers, you really tried to do a sneak attack?” Schlatt laughed, turning back around to face the three. Tommy must have used an ender pearl into one of the back rooms and snuck in from there. Tubbo cursed Fundys good hearing this once. Wilbur glared harshly, probably to hide the concern he had for Tommy. Even with Dream and Technos training, he was still a child. 

Schlatt pulled Tubbo under his arm, as though it was to prevent him from running, “I’d call him off if you care about him,” Schlatt warned. Wilbur nodded at Tommy and he quickly jumped out of range of Fundy and placed his sword in his sheath. Fundy doing the same after Schlatt made a hand gesture to him. “Alright, fight it is.” Schlatt pulled out his normal diamond sword at the same time Techno made a lunge for Schlatt with his axe in hand. Tubbo was roughly pushed to the ground before the attack could hit. He couldn’t let the sword get taken that quickly. Tommy quickly tried to run to Tubbos side but was cut off by his previous fox ally. Wilbur ran to grab Niki and get her to safety as Eret began to attack George. Dream whispered to Bad to get in here with the healing pods before running to help Techno with Schlatt, who had pulled out a full set of diamond armor and was now wearing it. The battle kept going as Wilbur took Niki to a safe place. 

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Tubbo as the battle dragged on. They curled in on themself, arms wrapped tightly around the dangerous sword as he watched in terror at the loud clanging and shrieks of diamond against iron and netherite. The ragged breath of everyone working as hard as they could to not be sent back to their spawn. Fundy was the first to go. His body poofing out of existence as Tommy stabbed his blade through his stomach after the iron chest plate the fox man was wearing broke into shards. Tommy seized this opportunity to run towards Tubbo and check him over, concern growing when the small male flinched before relaxing after seeing it was only his friend. “You, alright?” Tommy asked above the loud noises. Tubbo almost nodded before deciding against it and shaking his head, letting Tommy pull them closer and hug them tightly. He winced when the pressure fell too hard on a bruise and Tommy was quick to loosen his hold. 

Eret was the second to fall, George standing victorious over the loot. Tommy was roughly pulled off his best friend by George, who quickly restrained the loud teen. Dream was next down and Tubbo saw George flinch and his lips tense. Tubbo almost pitied him. Techno got Schlatt to low health as Wilbur ran back in, having stashed Niki away in their base with Bad, who gave Wilbur the healing potions in trade for taking Niki back to safety. Schlatt was against a wall with Techno holding the axe to his throat. “Any last words?” He asked jokingly. 

Schlatt only smiled and glanced behind Techno as a surprised yelp came from Tubbo. The attention was quickly back to Tubbo who was now being held tightly with the clearly cursed sword against his neck. Dream, Eret, and Fundy all ran into the room at roughly the same time witnessing the same situation and freezing at the sight. Tubbo didn’t dare fight against the strong hold with the sword that close to his neck. He looked up with tears of fear in his eyes, nearly sobbing as he saw Quackity holding him. He really hoped Quackity didn’t know the sword would be a permanent death. He didn’t want to believe one of his friends would kill him permanently. Tommy looked scared, his arms were tight against his back and he fought hard against the tight restraints, but George wasn’t letting go. Tubbos eyes widened when he realized both George and Quackity had missed Shlatts reveal. He wanted to curse out fate. He was armorless too, but that wouldn’t have stopped anything. He was shaking as he inhaled and exhaled, desperately trying calm his nerves. 

“Big Q don’t do that,” Tommy said shakily, looking in terror at the sword against Tubbos neck. 

“Quackity, feel free. It’s not like he won’t respawn,” JSchlatt laughed from where Techno had him pinned. Dreams face was angry, his mask having fallen off after he died. George stared at Dream, he hadn’t seen that much rage in his friend ever. George looked over towards Tubbo with concern. Dream would be upset for killing the two teens but the face he was making was a rage fueled by terror. Why was he that terrified? 

“Quackity, maybe you shouldn’t,” George said quietly. 

“And why not?” Quackity replied snappily, looking at his president for back up. Schlatt tried to push Techno off him but the taller man only reinforced his hold, the ax pressing into his skin but not enough to draw blood. 

“It seems we’re at a standstill,” Schlatt smiled looking towards Quackity with pride, “Even with your large advantage you couldn’t take down us. How pathetic right?” He was laughing at the fear on everyone's face. “You kill me and Tubbo has to go as well,” He smirked, looking directly into Technos eyes. All their teammates were in sight and whispering a plan to one another wasn’t an option because they’d be able to see them do it. Tubbo was on his toes with his head high, tears of fear working down his face. George looked at the boy. He had never been this scared of death before, even when it came to Dream’s sword which Tommy currently had sheathed. George looked to Dream once more and only felt his concern grow. Keeping his hold on Tommy he pulled a hand behind his mouth. Schlatt was monologuing so it wouldn’t be heard and why would he expect one of his teammates to be going against him. Quickly, he whispered to Sapnap. 

‘Get here, something is wrong’ 

He used his other hand to keep Tommy restrained once more. He pulled Tommy towards him, so his face was against the taller boys' neck. “I have Sapnap coming. I am going to loosen my grip, but you need to stay here. Trust me,” George whispered harshly. Wilbur and Dream were trying to talk Schlatt out of it now. The fighting now verbal as everyone was too scared to physically attack one another with Tubbo in his situation. 

“Why should I trust you?” Tommy growled. 

“Do you want your friend to live?” Tommy shut up at that and didn’t try running as George loosened his grip, still pretending to be held hostage. He could hear George whispering to Sapnap but not the specifics. “When Sapnap gets here, you need to tackle run to Quackity and fight that sword out of his hand. Why are you all so scared of it?” 

“It’s permanent death,” Tommy whispered back grimly, his eyes not leaving the sword on his friends' neck. He felt George tense up and release a shaky breath at the response. He nodded in understanding and whispered to Sapnap once more, probably explaining the situation. After a few minutes, a TNT block fell into the room, lit and ready to explode. At the sight of the bomb, everyone yelled and went to duck, leading to the sword being off Tubbo as Quackity lunged to protect himself. George pushed Tommy to Tubbo as he went jumped away from the blast. Quickly and without thinking, Tommy wrapped Tubbo in his arms, protecting him from the blast. The smaller of the two instantly clung to their friend, shaking in terror. After the explosion, Tommy didn’t let go as he looked up in time to see Quackity’s body poof out of existence, Sapnap standing over him. Techno quickly killed Schlatt, sending him back to spawn. Dream ran to the sword, picking up a dropped flint and steel and lighting the wretched thing on fire. 

Wilbur was quick to run to Tommy and Tubbo, wrapping his arms around them. He shushed Tubbo lightly and whispered praises and comfort to him. Tommy held Tubbo close, this being an exception to his rules on now public displays of affection as he tried to help his best friend through a panic attack. Dream hugged Sapnap tightly while Eret ran towards the other former members of L’manburg. Fundy stayed awkward and still at the sight. He was part of the problem, he knew it. Respawning had put him back to his normal self, but he knew he shouldn’t be forgiven for his actions. Eret grabbed Fundys wrist from his place in the hug and pulled him towards it. The other members accepting their cuddle pile as Tubbo reached towards Fundys tail once he was reduced to only sniffles, playing with the soft fur. 

Techno walked over to where Sapnap was explaining how he knew to get there and how he came up with the plan. “Sapnap, you idiot, I never said use TNT what were you thinking?” George yelled to his friend, already taking off his suit, revealing his normal clothes underneath. 

“Skeppy had some to spare and I figured the element of surprise couldn’t hurt,” Sapnap laughed, pulling George into a hug. 

“So, did we win?” Techno asked, his posture was careless. He would sneak some honey to Tubbo for his bees later, but he wasn’t as big on public displays of affection. 

“We still need to impeach Schlatt and get the non-corrupt leaders back in charge. I imagine they’d want Manburg to become property of Pogtopia,” Dream said from where he was now picking up his items, placing his mask back on his face, once more hiding his expressions from the world. “But for now, I imagine they need a rest. Tommy and Tubbo are just kids. They were dragged into two wars in the span of a few months. They deserve a break from politics. We’ll handle the political shit tomorrow,” Dream said, his head facing towards the cuddle pile where the group was now trying to make each other and Tubbo laugh. The small boy was now giggling while some tears still strayed from his eyes. 

Dream smiled beneath his mask and began to walk towards the door. He needed to be out of here. George may have helped them in the end, but it still hurt to see him. It also wasn’t his place to stay here while the former members of L’Manburg spoke in happy tunes. He walked outside while Techno and Sapnap continued talking about what had just happened. The green hooded figure sat down on the stairs and looked at the stars, the chirping of the foxes and rustling of wolves stalking their prey filled his ears as he thought over everything. He would talk to Tubbo later, once his friends had cheered him up a good bit. Dream felt a presence next to him. 

“Hey,” George mumbled sitting next to Dream on the stairs, the roughness on the rock distracting him momentarily. Dream nodded as an acknowledgment but didn’t say anything to the shorter male. George sat in silence with his friend for a while. 

“Are you-” 

“Why, George?” Dream cut him off, “Why did you save Tubbo in the end. Why switch? It wasn’t for me. Did your morals finally get to you? You didn’t seem to care that he was being abused, so why care now?” George flinched at his friends' voice. It was the first time they had properly spoken since their argument about the side George was on. Dreams' voice sounded so betrayed. The once giggly man now sounding tired and hurt. George felt guilt crawling up his spine, but he wouldn’t admit that. 

“I don’t know,” George started, “I ran for election as a joke but once it became this serious thing, I felt obligated to stay. We hadn’t been doing anything recently, Dream. You would more often be by yourself, so I found something new. And Schlatt was never abusive to Tubbo, at least not around us. I wouldn’t have known, Dream. I do care about him though. He had so much fear in his eyes, Dream. Too much for a teen to have.” George looked at Dreams hood, the green man staring at the floor as though it held the secrets of the universe. The silence between them was painful, the guilt and pain each felt weighing on their shoulders. 

“I wish this stupid election never happened,” Dream mumbled. George placed his hand on top of his friends and Dream immediately squeezed it “I missed you, George.” 

“I missed you too,” George replied. He knew this wasn’t a fix to their issues, but it was a start at least. 

Wilbur walked outside with the rest of his group. Tubbo was clinging to Tommy as he slept in his friends’ arms. Fundy was sleeping as well, being carried on Eret’s back. “I'm taking them back to the base. Techno said he wanted to stay a bit longer, but everyone wants to sleep, and I know Tubbo needs out of this place. See ya tomorrow, Green Man,” Wilbur smiled. “Thank you.” Dream nodded at him. 

“See you tomorrow, Wilbur,” Dream replied, waving him off with his empty hand. 

“I’ll give you your stuff back tomorrow, Big D,” Tommy said quietly to not wake his friend. The group walked off towards the base where Niki and Bad were currently. Sapnap came out to join them eventually, the raven-haired male laying down and taking claim to Dreams other hand. Techno was inside, likely seeing what loot he could get from the soon to be vacant mansion. Sapnap filled the quiet with some mindless chatter, no one really paying attention as they watched the stars. 

Dream was the first to fall asleep. The other two were alerted when Dream unconsciously started curling up towards Sapnap, a habit he had because of his nightly cuddles with Patches. Sapnap stood up and motioned for George to help him get Dream up. His house wasn’t too far so the other two would probably stay there for the night. Techno walked out at the same time George and Sapnap got Dream situated on the youngers back. He gave a two fingered solute and tossed his braid over his shoulder as the two made their way towards Dreams hut, where Patches was surely upset at the lack of her owner. 

The former royal walked back through the woods, occasionally stopping to pet a wolf. He had found some things he found valuable, as well as collecting Tubbos bees and some other things that looked important. He walked into the base, seeing Eret and Fundy sharing the spare room to the left of the entrance. Tommy and Wilbur shared a room. Techno figured that was where Tubbo was. Walking up the stairs to the entrance to their room, he saw they had moved the beds together and gave a smile at the sight. Tubbo was in the middle of a cuddle pile between Tommy and Wilbur, his suit now off and back in his normal attire, Wilbur's cloak off to the side as they held one another under the blankets. Techno placed the satchel holding Tubbos things on a stray rock that supported the light bag. Shutting the door quietly he made his way to the common area, seeing Niki and Bad still awake. “What’s up?” Techno asked the only two awake members of Pogtopia. 

“Oh nothing, I’m just talking to Niki. I think she needs a few days of rest and fresh air, but she should be back to normal soon,” Bad explained. Niki had a piece of bread in her mouth, she looked tired but more alive than the state she had first been in. “I told her once she finished, she should sleep. She could come to my place, but I think she wants to go join Will and the little muffins. Speaking of which, how is Tubbo? He was sleeping when they came in. Is he okay?” Techno hung his cape and started rummaging through his stolen goods. 

“The kids messed up. I doubt Tommy is going to let him out of his sights for quite some time,” Techno responded, looking at a Totem of Undying and estimating how much it had been used. Bad nodded and Niki finished her bread. She offered a small smile to Bad and Techno, patting Techno's arm before leaving towards the boys' room. 

“Is everyone okay?” Bad asked nervously, he looked worried for everyone. Techno silently admired how much he cared for his friends. He’d seen the ways Bad had died for Skeppy or his other friends. It was admirable. 

“Dream is sleeping, finally. Sapnap and George are with him, Schlatt was sent back to spawn, Quackity probably chose sleep over more fighting, and I’m pretty sure everyone who wasn’t involved is sleeping by now,” Techno responded, counting how many netherite ingots were in his bag. Bad nodded, his white eyes looking down at his hands. He felt bad for not helping in the fight. 

“Well, I’m glad everyone’s somewhat okay now,” Bad replied, standing up and stretching. “I’m going to stay with Skeppy tonight. See you tomorrow?” He offered a smile. Techno nodded, watching as Bad left the base. Techno sighed and stood up, bringing the loot to his room before going to his lantern and blowing out the light. They’d figure the rest out tomorrow.


End file.
